The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla plant botanically known as Mandevilla sanderi and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Gendipbic’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Hagenbach, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Mandevilla cultivars that have large pink flowers.
‘Gendipbic’ originated from the crossing of the female or seed parent a proprietary selection of Mandevilla sanderi identified as ‘DN 201’ (not patented) and the male or pollen parent a proprietary selection of Mandevilla sanderi identified as ‘DN 211’ (not patented). The cultivar ‘Gendipbic’ was selected by the inventor in June of 2006 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment of Hagenbach, Germany.
Asexual reproduction by terminal cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Gendipbic’ were first done in October of 2006 in Hagenbach, Germany. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.